


Temptation

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: M’s never been good at resisting temptation.





	

M knows she shouldn’t be doing this; knows she should keep him at a respectable distance.

She’s his boss for Christ’s sake.

Sleeping with one’s agent, while not against the rules per se, was definitely frowned upon by the higher-ups.

For years she’s watched him flirt and fuck his way through a swath of willing women; most of them on her orders, when all she’s wanted is to order him into her bed.

“Harder, Bond!”

“Fuck! M!”

She moans loudly when he swears and obeys, thrusting up into her as she rides him.

M’s never been good at resisting temptation.


End file.
